Problems with Mistletoe
by molly's boys
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to add some spice into their and Snapes' sex life, unfortunately they take things too far. Warning: Threesome, BDSM, Spanking, NC-17


Title: Problems with the Mistletoe  
Author: Molly's Boys

Beta: No Beta this time, so please forgive my mistakes  
Characters/Pairings: Snape, Draco, Harry  
Scenario: Draco and Harry decide to add some spice into their and Snape's sex life, unfortunately they take things too far.  
Implement: Paddle

NC-17

"Stay still or you're gonna mess it up," Draco demanded landing a firm swat.

"It's cold and it tickles," Harry complained still wiggling.

"This was your idea."

"Well ya, who doesn't want to be kissed under the mistletoe?" Harry said looking down at Draco's handy work. There had to be at least thirty small mistletoes across his body.

Draco smiled evilly and pulled the chains tighter. He had four more little mistletoes to plant and they were going to drive poor Harry insane. Before he could paint them he grabbed the new toy he picked up earlier that day. He loved that even muggle porn shops got into the holiday spirit. The cock ring was green and had a velvet bow that would tickle Harry's balls relentlessly as they were playing. He knelt down and took Harry in in one swoop making his young partner practically scream in pleasure.

"Draco, we can't go too far…ah…oh god…don't stop…" Harry stammered as his lover took him deeply. He wished with all of his might that his hands were free, he wanted to run them through Draco's hair and guide him. Harry was about to cum when the sadistic bastard stopped and put a cock ring over the leaking erection. "NOOOOOOOO."

"You said you didn't want to go too far before Severus got home," Draco said with a shrug.

"But…" his thoughts were lost when Draco walked behind him and picked up the paintbrush again. He took the edible paints and used them to pain yet another mistletoe this time on the raging hard on being tortured by the wreath cock ring.

"Now where? Oh, I know," Draco said going over to Harry's right side and painted on the full balls in front of him. Harry was shaking uncontrollably at this point, but unfortunately for him, Draco never did thing half assed, so he moved and repeated the process on the left. "One more place. I just have to figure out of to keep…oh…I know."

"Draco…no!" Harry whined when he saw Draco pick up a thin candy cane colored dildo, Harry knew it vibrated and he couldn't handle that right now. He looked at the clock and prayed Severus would come in soon and thought maybe just maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, he needed to cum right now and he would love to cum on Draco or Severus' dicks.

Draco lubed up his fingers and pressed one slowly into Harry's ass. He pushing it in and out slowly and deliberately grazing Harry's prostate every time. After what felt like an eternity for Harry, he added another finger, repeating the process. Draco knew the dildo was small enough the he didn't need to stretch him too much, so he finally lubed up the dildo and slid it gently up Harry's ass.

"Don't worry, I won't turn it on. I have to have a somewhat stable surface," Draco said smiling.

It still didn't help matters much. The small paint brush was tickling his hole something fierce and he was ready to burst. Maybe if he begged Draco would let him cum.

"Draco, come on. We don't know when Severus will be home, give me a little relief," Harry said his voice wrecked.

Draco tilted his head looking at his handiwork. He was painfully hard as well and could use a little relief too, but the rules in their relationship would be broken. They didn't have sex with each other unless they had permission and Severus' punishments were harsh for that offence. At the same time Draco thought,

'What Severus doesn't know won't hurt us.'

"Do you really want to cum baby?"

"God yes!"

"You know we'll be breaking the rules right?"

"Don't care, need you!"

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard," Draco said talking off his pants.

"I don't think so," Severus said walking into the room.

"Um..Severus…we…were…just," Draco stuttered.

"I think I know what you were going to do Draco. You were going to break our rules."

"It didn't start out that way, honest," Draco argued.

Severus walked over and removed the dildo from Harry's ass and had a hard time keeping a straight face. The boy was covered in mistletoe paintings! There wasn't a spot spared, including his tight pink hole. Got it was hot and he couldn't wait to be buried balls deep so he could watch that mistletoe stretch gloriously around his cock, but first he had two boys to punish.

"Strip and find a corner," Severus said harshly. Draco did as he was told immediately as Severus walked over to Draco.

"Will you hold back if I take that off?" Severus asked pointing to the wreath cock ring.

"Yes sir," Harry squeaked.

Severus reached over and pulled the cock ring off slowly before untying Harry and walking him over to the bed.

"Severus, please…I'm sorry."

"You knew the consequences," was Severus' response before his hard hand met the bare flesh. He kept up a solid pace until he felt Harry's hard on wilt. At that point he decided to pick up the paddle and brought it down hard making Harry jump. This was going to be one spanking Harry wouldn't forget. The rules were simple; foreplay was fine but no sex unless all three were in the room or prior arrangements had been made. Sure they hadn't gotten to that point today, but they were too damn close, too close for Severus' liking. He was the Dom in this relationship and his Subs had broken the rules, he was going to make sure they thought twice before doing so again. He stopped once Harry's ass was a deep shade of red and the boy was crying. He contemplated not comforting the boy, but loved him too much not to. He pulled him onto his lap and into a hug.

"Severous…we…weren't…going…to…cheat…things…just…got…carried…away."

"I know baby," Severus said kissing the top of his head.

"Are you angry?"

"Disappointed. Now go sit down. Draco has a lot to answer for too. Draco, come."

Draco put his head down and walked over. He hated when Severus was disappointed and was pissed that his libido had put him in this situation. The problem was both of the men in his life drove him crazy. He wanted them every waking minute because of how much he loved them.

Severus didn't bother with words he just pulled Draco across his lap. He felt Draco's sins were greater than Harry's so he was starting and ending with the paddle. He watched as crashed on Draco's white globes which shook hard with the powerful blow. Severus would never hurt Draco and if the boy said their safe word he would stop, but this time he would probably leave a couple of bruises. The boy had to learn. Draco took the spanking well, but was still sobbing when Severus pulled him into his arms rocking him back and forth. That had been the hardest spanking Draco had ever received and he needed the comfort more than anything right now.

"I'm sorry."

Severus didn't say a thing he just pulled him into a kiss. The kissing got deeper and dirtier as he laid him on the bed. His lips started traveling down Draco's chest leaving bruises and love bites all the way to his now fully interested dick. Severus smiled at the younger man before taking him in all the way to the root. He bet Draco had teased Harry to the brink before placing that cock ring on, well turn about was fair play.

Draco was moaning and trashing on the bed, while Harry was trying to do everything in his power not to touch his now painfully hard dick. Severus knew Draco was almost there so he detached himself and slid the wreath cock ring that had been used on Harry a few minutes ago, slowly down the wet erection.

"NO!" Draco screamed when he felt the familiar squeeze of the cock ring. He had been so close.

"You my friend are not allowed to cum until I say so. Maybe next time you will think with your head and not with your dick."

"Please…I'm…sorry," Draco said rutting against him.

"Nope. Complain and you won't cum until tomorrow. Be thankful that I didn't find your dick in Harry's ass because I promise you this, the punishment would be a lot worse," Severus said getting up. He leaned down to pick Draco up and carried him over to where Harry was sitting. "Get up my love."

Harry did as he was told and watched as Draco was placed gently onto the chair.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Severus asked looking at his stomach.

It was only then that Harry realized he had cum from just watching.

"I take it Draco really had you going before I got home."

"Yes sir."

"Hope your stamina is still up, because looking at all of those mistletoes, I have a lot of work to do. Tell me Harry, where should I begin?"

"You might want to get undressed first," Harry suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Severus said taking his clothes off slowly. "I also think tying you up is a good idea, I won't be able to reach all of them."

Severus tied Harry with the silk ropes and hung him from the hook in the ceiling. The second he was finished he found a mistletoe and placed a kiss right below it. He tortured Harry by hitting everyone, spending a considerable amount of time with the ones on his neck and by his nipples. Severus looked down and noticed that Harry was rock hard yet again. It was then that he noticed the small mistletoe that was painted right above the head of Harry's dick. He smiled evilly and sucked in the tip stopping right below the mistletoe.

"More…please…more," Harry begged.

"I have to stay under the mistletoe, Harry," Severus chuckled before taking the tip back into his mouth. He figured he would only torture him a little more. His own hard on was becoming very uncomfortable. He couldn't even imagine how bad Draco was feeling right now. Finally he decided to let go, but at the last second he decided to lick Harry from the root to the tip. Harry bucked wildly.

"Are you ready for some real action?" Severus asked.

"Merlin yes," Harry begged.

Severus made quick work of the ropes letting Harry down.

"Bend over the spanking bench."

"Severus, please not more spanking!"

The answer was a sharp swat to his already throbbing ass that got Harry moving. He had no intention of spanking, he just wanted full access to that red ass and he wanted to see the mistletoe stretched around his dick. Harry leaned over the spanking bench and was surprised when Severus pushed two fingers in. The stretch burned, but he was still loose from earlier so it wasn't too bad.

Severus couldn't wait to be in that tight red ass that he hurried with the preparation. The second he felt Harry was ready he slammed in.

Harry screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain. The intrusion hurt, but as always he slammed directly into his prostate making his vision go white with pleasure. Severus pulled out and went back in slowly watching as the three leaves of the mistletoe stretch up and the two cranberries wrap around his cock. It was beautiful. He stayed still for a second too long, because Harry was pushing back and begging for more. He did not disappoint, he went incredibly deep and hard, before Harry knew it he was coming for the second time of the night from Severus' cock alone.

Severus pulled out still hard and left a sexed out Harry leaning over the spanking bench gasping for air. He looked over at his next victim and smiled brightly. Draco was looking so wanton and beautiful that He almost blew his load. He grabbed the base of his cock because he was going to cum inside Draco tonight. Severus walked over and took the younger man's hand leading him to the bed.

"Severus, please need you."

"Let me get you ready baby and you'll have everything you want," Severus said pushing a long thick finger into the man, making sure to torture his prostate. Each digit did the same. Draco was writhing uncontrollably by the time he lined himself up. Severus snapped his hips forward and got the same scream that he had received from Harry, making him smiled brightly. He slammed the boy three more times before releasing his cock from the cock ring. Draco was coming seconds later. His crimson ass strangled Severus' dick making him fall over the edge after a couple of more thrusts.

Severus laid on the bed out of breath and pulled Draco into his chest before saying,

"Harry, I have a free arm if you have the strength to joins us."

Harry walked over and climbed into the bed laying his head on Severus' strong chest.

"I liked my surprise," Severus finally said. "I just wish you wouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"So you're not mad anymore?" Draco asked.

"Nope too fucked out to care about anything right now, plus after punishment you are always forgiven," Severous said and dropped a kiss on both of his boys' foreheads.


End file.
